Chemical laboratory work often entails the transfer of hazardous fluids from one vessel to another. The hazards encountered derive from the corrosiveness of the fluids or liquids and the irritating or poisonous fumes, emanating therefrom.
In many cases, the spillage of liquids during the transfer process may result in environmental damage. In most instances, however, spillage of the liquids being transferred amounts to a mere nuisance.
Although there are many hazardous situations which might arise during liquid transfers, the following are simply examples disclosed for the purpose of presenting a clear description of the present invention.
Mercury -- When pouring mercury (liquid at room temperature) from one vessel to another, small airborne droplets thereof form and tend to spray outside the normal confines of an open receiving vessel. Mercury is known to be quite hazardous to humans in its liquid and vapor forms.
Hydrofluoric Acid -- The liquid form of this acid is extremely corrosive, even in a fairly diluted state. Burns on the human skin require a lengthy time to heal.
Concentrated Nitric Acid and Bromine -- These liquids are corrosive and exude corrosive and irritating fumes to the ambient air.
Transference of liquids between vessels presently take place by simply pouring the liquid from one container to another or by employing a conduit, such as a conventional funnel and the like.
The presently known methods of liquid transfer do not solve the problems described hereabove.